Kane Chronicles Short: The Clock Chase
by UndeterminedDork
Summary: Carter and Sadie Kane are assigned by their goddess friend, Bast, to take on a mission. They must find the dark magician Ophio Dechin, who has stolen their figurine of the chaos god Apophis. Together in this short fanfiction, the Kane siblings must team up to face a powerful force.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARTER KANE OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS.**

**This is a short story of Carter and Sadie in a bit of trouble on their trip to London. This story may explain one part of my other fanfiction, _The Ancient Wrath,_ so if you're here because of that, make sure to read on and enjoy.**

**-Undetermined**

**Carter POV**

"Passport?" the customs agent asked in a bored tone. I handed up both me and Sadie's passports, and the agent nodded. He passed us back our passports and allowed us to go onto the plane.

Of course, Sadie and I could have taken a trip on Freak, my pet griffin, but our cat goddess friend Bast had said otherwise.

"It's an undercover mission," she had insisted. "You can't allow Dechin to get to London."

I should probably introduce ourselves. I'm Carter Kane and I have a sister, Sadie (she's super annoying). We're both Egyptian magicians (we're not _actually _from Egypt, we just work with ancient Egyptian gods) who try our best to save the world from threats.

And right now, we were chasing after a guy called Ophio Dechin, who had stolen our only mini clay figurine of the chaos god, Apophis.

You may be wondering, _Why is this clay figurine so important?_ Now, the reason is because these figurines can kill the target they're shaped to look like, but the trouble is, they can also resurrect it.

And Dechin had stolen the figurine that our best clay sculpter, Alyssa, had spent _so _much time making. That made me mad. He'd just shown up one day, used '_ha-di_' on our library doors, and ran away with the powerful snake minifigure. That was _not _cool.

So we'd asked Bast how to get it back, and she had answered, "I think London has quite a fair tourist attraction, though one could just check their watch for the time." At that point, it was a pretty obvious clue for me, since I had travelled all over the world with my father, Julius Kane, before he'd merged his soul with Osiris, god of the dead.

So here we were, flying (with magic, of course) to the Big Ben, trying to stay high in the sky to avoid being spotted, but it was chilly. I shivered constantly.

"There!" Sadie pointed at a huge clock tower that was flooded with tourists at its base.

"We get in from the top," she decided. "Least inconspicuous, no one seems to be there." On that, I agreed. We landed on the ledge of a railing.

**Sadie POV**

As we settled down from our long and energy-draining flight, Carter offered me a small vial of glowing green liquid. I eyed the vial suspiciously. "What's this?"

"Healing potion." He unstoppered the bottle and handed it to me. I gratefully accepted the concoction and downed it all in one gulp.

Carter smirked. "You can really drink. I should sign you up for one of those chugging competitions when we get back to New York."

I glared at him. "You will _not._"

"Now!" He rubbed his hands together. "We should get going. We have a thief to catch."

**(((((LINE BREAK)))))**

Dechin wasn't hard to find.

The moment we entered the interior of the clock tower, we spotted him creeping about stealthily far down below, readying the Apophis figurine for the spell.

We watched as he drew it out of his coat pocket, let go of it and let it drift into the air in front of him. He started chanting divine words and glowing hieroglyphs formed above his head.

Then I realised... Dechin wasn't summoning Apophis. He was absorbing power from the god of chaos.

"Carter!" I whispered. He caught my stare, seemingly thinking what I was thinking.

"We can't let him drain that power," Carter hissed. Before I could protest, he leaped down, aiming his staff at Dechin's head.

"_Khe-fa!_" he bellowed. _Fist. _A punch of pure red energy blasted into Dechins, but he was faster. He had already conjured a magic shield to defend himself.

"So!" he laughed. "The Kanes. So pleased to meet you! I actually knew you were tracking me this whole time. But I'm rushing to complete my spell, as you can see. So, if you could just wait..._ Tas._"

Instantly, glowing pink ribbons wrapped themselves around us, squeezing tight. The ends of the ropes flew upwards, so that we were suspended in midair.

Then Dechin continued with his spell, as we watched helplessly.

**Carter POV**

Tied there and hanging, I suddenly got a brainwave. I murmured inaudibly, "_Suh-far._"

The ribbons binding me loosened, letting me tumble down without making a noise. Then I pointed my staff at Dechin while his back was turned, and whispered, "_Ha__h__-ri._" _Silence. _

Suddenly Dechin's voice no longer came out, and he looked around in surprise. His eyes shaped a glare and he lunged at me, unable to say a word or cast a spell.

I freed my sister of her bonds, then plucked the snake figurine from the air. We tied Dechin up and flew him back to New York.

**(((((LINE BREAK)))))**

"Well done, Carter and Sadie!" Bast applauded when we tossed Dechin down at her feet. "Ooh, Lord Ra will be most pleased when he knows that this monster of a magician has been apprehended."

"Wait, what?" Sadie asked. "Is he some infamous supervillian?"

Bast shrugged. "Sort of. He's been in hiding for quite some time, and we gods couldn't locate him. After Apophis was conquered, he saw his chance to gain immortality and many other powers."

"Where do we take him?" I asked her. "I don't feel like keeping him here."

The cat goddess nodded. "I'll take him from here. You little kittens have done _such _great work!" With that, she grabbed Dechin by the scruff of his neck and disappeared in a _poof._

"Sadie," I said, relieved to be done with the quest. "We're gonna take a break for quite some time."


End file.
